A datacenter represents a facility that houses a collection of computer servers and associated components, typically network hardware. The collection of computer servers is often called a “server cluster” or “server farm,” and is designed to accomplish server needs beyond the capability of a single machine. Server farms are commonly used for cluster computing, web services, remote data storage, web hosting, and other web services. Server farms are increasingly being used by enterprises instead of, or in addition to, mainframe computers.
In a typical datacenter, the computer servers and network hardware are installed in racks. Power to the racks is provided through a power distribution system. The power distribution system may experience different types of power disturbance impacting power quality. Some of the power disturbances may result in faults and equipment failures. In various scenarios, detecting, troubleshooting, and/or planning for power disturbances may ease the risk of faults and failures.